The Adventure Of A Life Time
by BrightEyedStranger84
Summary: Kate's in the Amazon taking some ME time, she catches the scent of another vampire and decides to investigate. She get's more then she bargained for but she's not complaining, a lot. Sweet short love story one shot about Kate and Garrett. PG  Not Edited


**AN: Outfit's for this story are all on profile.  
><strong>

**ONE SHOT! KATE AND GARRETT.**

**Kate Denali**

I walked through the amazon rainforest smiling to myself, 6 months ago I decided I wanted to travel. My sisters had thought it was a great idea until they realized I wanted to do this on my own. Since I was turned I had never felt the need to separate myself from my family.

I can't really explain it, I just needed some ME time. So I left the Denali and I went to visit my extended family, The Cullen's. They were all very supportive of my decision and wished me luck on my journey.

I still remember the look on Alice's face when I told her I would check out the amazon, she had gotten this blank look on her face and when she came to she smiled pleased about something. She wouldn't tell me she just said you'll find out soon enough.

I laughed thinking of how crazy that pixie was sometimes. I stopped in my tracks when I smelt the familiar scent of another vampire. Curious I followed the scent until it led me to a small clearing by a river, a man was standing on the bank staring up at the tree's.

There was a body of a woman beside him, she was unconscious. "Midday snack?" He looked behind me seeming startled, a growl escaped him as he crouched. I laughed stepping into the clearing. "Relax vampire, I'm not interested in your prey."

"What do you want." he growled moving to stand in front of the girl.

I sighed walking over to the river. "I'm not sure yet, I might take a swim." I paused knowing he was planning on jumping me. "I wouldn't try it if I was you." but of cause he didn't listen and the second he tried to touch me he dropped to his knees.

Funny, usually they drop completely.

"Can't say I didn't warn you." I laughed turning to look at him. "You should probably feed, your food is starting to wake unless of cause your looking for private company with her and nature. Then I can go and come back for a swim another time."

He stared at me with wonder, before he rose to his feet and over to the human carrying her off into the woods. I sighed turning back to the water, I stripped off my clothes and dove into the river. I was just enjoying the silence when I was again with the strangers company.

"Do you often skinny dip in the Amazon?"

I smiled looking over to see him standing on the bank next to my clothes, he had fed his eyes were a rich red tell tail signs of a freshly fed vampire. "First time for everything, usually I use the lake behind my families home."

"You have a family?" he asked sitting on the bank resting his arms on his knee's. "How does that work- I'm sorry I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I never gave it." I laughed swimming over to the edge, resting my arms on the rocks placing my chin on my hands. "I'm Kate."

"Garrett." He answered smiling politely at me. "So how does the family thing work?"

I shrugged thinking of how to explain it. "I guess most would call us a coven, but we're really a family. There's my mom Sasha, my sisters Tanya and Irina. And Eleazar and Carmen, their basically like our aunt and uncle/ father and mother."

"That's a big family, you don't find many that big these days." Garrett commented. "Does your whole family have the same eyes?"

"Yes, we're not like you." I said smiling slightly. "We're vampires of cause, but we choose to live off the blood of animals. It's not as satisfying as human's of cause but it allows us to live in bigger numbers and old steady jobs and homes."

"Interesting." He mused staring at me with wonder. "Before when you zapped me-"

"When you attacked me." I corrected smiling smugly.

He rolled his eyes but at least had the decency to look ashamed. "I apologize for my actions, it was rude and simply uncalled for."

"Apology accepted, Garrett." I said before slipping under the water to wet my hair, when I came back up I smiled wiping the water from my face. "The water is great, you should join me."

"I've been electrocuted once today, I think I'll pass." He said looking tempted as his eyes wondered down to my breasts as I swum away from the edge. "Your gift- what is it?"

"An Electrical Current."

"Well I know that." He laughed standing from his spot. "What I mean is how does it work?"

"Just like you experienced it." I shrugged innocently. "I mainly use it for self defense, over the years I have been able to control the electrical shock so that I can use it when I wish it. When I was first turned the power was only centered in the palm of my hand, but over the years I've manged to spread the electrical current all over my body. It's an illusion of pain, so it's not actually physically hurting you."

"I see." he mused looking up at the sky.

I took that moment to take a good look at him, he was wearing a pair of hiking boots, green cargo pants that just covered his knees and a dark navy t-shirt that hugged his body like a second skin. He had a few scars on his neck but nothing to suggest he was in a newborn war like Jasper.

My guess was they were just battle wounds, if he acted like he did this afternoon with other vampires it wouldn't surprise me if he'd gotten into a few fights over his food. My eyes traveled further up and I noticed the dark facial hair that covered his jaw and chin, 9 o'clock shadow or something.

The look made his jaw look lickable, and gave him the look of a roguish hard working man. A manly man, sweaty dirty. He was a real man. I found myself pulling myself out of the water and walking towards him. I wanted him.

I ran my hand over his muscular back, causing him to turn around to face me. He stared at me confused but he never spoke as I pulled his shirt over his head throwing it to the side. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he lifted me off the ground, I cradled his face with one hand while the other fisted in his hair. I pulled his lips to mine moaning at the taste of him.

He laid me on the ground never separating his mouth from mine. I moved my hands to his pants, unbuckling his pants using my toes to push his pants down. I moaned pulling my mouth from his as I wrapped my hand around his member.

Garrett's lips traveled down my throat, placing sweet gentle kisses along my neck moving his hips into my hand. "You have no idea what you just got yourself into."

I giggled kissing his scared shoulder. "That's the beauty of it, the adventure. The danger."

He pulled back looking into my eyes, his were dark with lust and I knew mine mirrored his. "Stick with me and you'll have the adventure of a life time."

"I look forward to it." I whispered pulling his lips to mine, wrapping my legs around him bringing our skin flush together. Garrett angled himself at my entrance before entering me with a thrust.

_Later that night_

"So what are you doing in the amazon?" Garrett asked with his arm wrapped around my waist as we walked through the village, there was a festival on and there was people everywhere.

I lifted my head from his chest and sighed. "I decided to take a break from family life, I needed to find out who I was away from them. So I decided to travel, I've been traveling for 6 months now."

"Do you miss your family?" He asked smiling politely at the villagers, he was wearing glasses so they couldn't see his eyes. To anyone we were just a couple of tourist enjoying the festival.

"Of cause, I've been with them forever it's hard not to miss them." I sighed looking up at him. "Have you ever had a family, Garrett?"

He shook his head looking down at me. "No, I've never felt the need for company. I'm a free bird. I'm an adventurer, I'm always looking for something to do."

I nodded getting that, but I was also saddened to hear it. He was a free bird. He wouldn't like to settle down and stay in one spot for to long. "It must be nice, not to have anyone holding you back. To be able to come and go as you pleased."

"It has it's perks, but it's also a very lonely life style." He said with a slight smile. "Maybe we can take our next adventure together?"

I turned to him stopping in the middle of the street. "You'd want to travel together?"

"I'd like the company, and you said yourself you were in no rush to go home."

I did say that. "Okay."

"So my princess where would you like to go next?" Garrett asked pulling me back under his arm as we continued to walk until we got to a little hut that smelled like Garrett. We walked inside and I had to smile it was a real hobo hut.

"Is that meant to be a bed?" I asked horrified.

"Yes, it's made out of straw, mud, and bamboo." Garrett said as he walked over and sat down on it. "It's all apart of the adventure."

I laughed staring at him, I walked over and straddled his lap. "If you want to have an adventure with me, Garrett, then the next place we rest had better have a bed worthy of a queen."

He flipped us over so he was hovering above me, he grinned down at me with a cheekishly handsome smile on his face. "Whatever you desire, you shall have my dear Katie."

I smiled pulling his lips down to mine.

Over the next few months we traveled from rainforest to rainforest, currently we were in Rio.

We had learned a lot about each other since we first met, such as that Garrett was a hardcore adventurer and when he wasn't jumping of mountains into tropical shark infested water he was one with nature and got the best photo shots that no human being would ever be able to capture.

It amazed me to no end how incredible this man was. Everybody he met he treated with respect, as if it was an honor to be in the same room with them. And that amazed me even more, he respected humans, he didn't just see them as food or his next meal. He saw them for what they were. People.

I had also learned a lot about myself since meeting Garrett. I had never considered myself a snob, posh or high maintenance but I had come to realize that I was just shy of being a snob, and I was definitely high maintenance when it came to some things.

I liked hotel rooms with showers and towels. Garrett liked little huts, or tents and showering in a river with snakes and drying off naturally. Not that I minded the view of cause. Garrett really was the yin to my yang, we were completely different and yet we were in sync together.

I walked into the little hut that Garrett had hired for our week here in Rio, unlike past huts this actually had a bed- on the floor- and a bucket shower in the next room and he even went out and brought me fluffy white towels.

_At least he was trying._

I sighed sadly sitting on the bed, I pulled out my little shower bag that held my nail polish and decided to give myself a treat while I waited for Garrett. I'd gone hunting this morning so he was probably off doing some extreme sports.

I was just finishing up my toe nails when he wondered in, his eyes showed he'd fed recently and I could smell the blood on his clothes. "You look stunning, Katie."

I looked up at him leaning back on the wall crossing my arms over my chest. You could say that our different taste is adventure was the least of our many problems. "Thank you, Garrett. You look refreshed."

He dropped down beside me placing a hand on my thigh. "You know I needed to hunt too."

"You could've come with me." I whispered in a voice so quite I wasn't sure if he heard me.

The growl that left him in response showed me he had definitely heard me. "How many times do we have to have this discussion, I'm not going to hunt animals. I'm a vampire. I drink human blood."

I looked over at him. "You haven't even tried it!"

"I don't need to!" he yelled sitting up on the bed. "Fuck me, Katie. I adore you, I do but I'm not going to change for you. I've been this way for centuries, I'm not about to change just because your great in bed."

"You ass." I growled standing from the bed.

"Fuck, Katie I didn't mean it like that-" Garrett growled grabbing my arm to spin me back to face him. "Baby plea-"

"Fuck you." I snarled pushing him away from me, he landed on his back on the bed and I ran out of the hut at vampire speed. I didn't hear him coming after me and let out a sigh of relief. I ran until I found a cliff, I looked over the water and let my thoughts flow.

I always thought best on the edge of a cliff. It reminded me of home.

He wasn't going to change diets for me, he wasn't going to settle down to be with me. He was an adventurer. I would be taking away what I loved most about him if I asked him to give anything up. I had to do what was right. I had to set him free. I had to leave him and go home where I belonged.

If it's the right thing, then how come it hurts so much?

I ignored that and headed back to the hut, I was surprised to find it empty but all our stuff was still there so I knew he hadn't left completely. I packed up the small backpack and pulled it into my back, I grabbed my sketch book and ripped out the page that had a drawing of him and I together.

I flipped it over onto it's back and wrote my goodbye.

To my dear Garrett.  
>By the time you read this I will be gone, I don't know where just yet. Maybe home. Maybe I'll just get on a plane or boat and try my luck. It's all about the adventure right.<p>

I want to apologize for earlier, I'm sorry I pushed my diet. I had no right and for that I'm sorry.

I want to thank you for the last 8 months, they have been the highlight of my existence and I don't think it had anything to do with the location but everything to do with you.

Don't ever change Garrett, you'd only break my heart if you did. Always and forever your Katie.

I stood with my bag and left the hut, I headed for the airport and used my card to get me a flight back to Alaska. I think it was time I go home.

Once I was seated I couldn't help but look out the window, had I just left my soul behind? It sure as hell felt like it at the moment.

I closed my eyes and let my mind drift back on the time I had had with Garrett. In the 8 months I was with him, I had never felt more alive. Sure we had our differences but what couple didn't. We weren't a couple, we were just two vampires on an adventure together.

_Denali, Alaska_

I walked up the driveway of my families home, and soon enough the entire family filed out of the house along with the Cullen's.

"Aunty Kate!" Renesmee squealed running over to me.

I smiled picking up my niece. "Hello beautiful."

She pulled back staring at me with sad eyes. "What's wrong Aunt Kate, you look sad? Why are you sad?"

Because I left the most amazing man in the whole world, and now I'm a miserable bitch. "I'm not sad sweetheart, I'm just exhausted."

She stared at me disbelieving before running to her father, he was staring at me saddened eyes. "How are you Kate?"

"I'm fine." I lied moving my eyes to my sisters. Tanya and Irina flew into my arms squealing about how much they missed me. "I missed you guys too."

I hugged everyone before going inside, I sat on the couch and looked out the window. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Ever since I got on that stupid plane I feel like I've been torn into two. Stupid fucking adventurous bastard!

You've fallen in love with a man that you can never have. Only Denali woman could pull this shit off.

"Katie-" I flinched at the name. "Honey what's wrong?" My mother asked sitting beside me.

I looked up at her and shrugged. "Nothing, I'm fine."

She stared at me with disbelieving eyes. "Honey I'm here if-"

"Jesus Christ how many times does a girl need to say she's fine!" I growled standing from the couch. "I swear the next person to ask me that shit is going to get tasered. Now I'm going to my room, leave me the hell alone!"

I stayed in my room for the next three days trying to bury the pain, the longing. But I couldn't because all I could think about was his lips, his hands, his voice and the way he held me.

_Garrett picked me up in his arms and spun us around, we were in the middle of the forest and it was raining heavily. "Your the most stunning creature out here."_

_I laughed turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I looked up into his red eyes and smiled, being with Garrett was easily the best time of my life. "I hardly compare to you."_

_He grinned and nodded as if saying ya true. I slapped his chest but he caught me pulling me to his chest holding me to him. "Where to next, Katie?"_

"_I don't care, as long as I'm with you." I admitted honestly. "It's always an adventure."_

I sighed hating myself for letting another memory to come in, I stood from the bed needing to hunt. Well honestly I just wanted to kill something. I climbed out of my window and dropped to the first floor, I walked into the woods and took off into sprint.

After I hunted a few elk I headed for the river, I was once again reminded of how Garrett and I met.

"Kate." Bella said from behind me. "I know you probably want to be alone, but I think I can help."

I snorted and shook my head. "Can you make what I'm feeling go away?"

"No, it'll never go away until you have him back." Bella said moving to stand beside me. "What your feeling is exactly how I felt when Edward left me. I sulked in my room for months."

"How did you get better?"

"I had Jacob." She smiled with amusement. "I can be your Jacob if you'd like-"

"Didn't you end up falling for Jacob?" I asked with a shadow of a smile.

She nodded returning the smile. "Yes I did, but what I mean is I can be your Jacob. I can listen to you, hold you when you need it, and tell you everything will get better. I can be your sounding board."

"You'd do that for me?" I asked in disbelief. "We barely know each other?"

"Your family, Kate." Bella whispered placing a hand on my shoulder. "Besides I've been where you are, you need a friend."

"Thank you." I whispered knowing she was right, I did need a friend. And she was the perfect candidate since she couldn't be tasered.

_4 months later_

It had been four months since I left Garrett in Rio, and I was finally starting to get back on my feet. Bella had been a big help in that as well, I don't know what I would've done without her.

Today though we were having a birthday party for Renesmee, she was of the physical age of thirteen. They wanted to give her a party to celebrate being a teen. She took after her mother though, she didn't want a big party but just like her mother never got what she wanted when it came to parties.

People from all over the place had come to celebrate with us, some of them were the vampires who had witnessed when the Volturi came to kill the Cullen's. Others were the wolves and their family from La Push where Nessie's imprinter Jacob was from. And some where even guests from around Alaska, all in all it was a big turn out for the hybrid's party.

"Nessie looks like she's having fun." I commented to Bella when I joined her next to the wine table.

Bella nodded her head. "She does, doesn't she. How are you?"

"I'm good." I smiled swirling my wine, it was just for show. "The only bad thing about inviting human's from Alaska is we have to actually pretend to drink this crap."

"I know what you mean." She laughed holding up her red wine. "Your sisters look like their having just as much fun as Nessie."

I laughed at the sight, they were trying to get into the pants of the same human. One of their many games, not so long ago I would've been right there with them. "Girls will be girls."

"True." She smiled as her husband joined her. "Having fun?"

He rolled his eyes and kissed her lips. It was such a sweet gesture. They truly were perfect for one another, I left them to their own and decided to go and chat with some of the guests. After conversing for a good part of 20 minutes I headed back to the refreshments table and pretended to look busy.

"Aunty Kate?" I looked to my right and saw my niece.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Who is that man watching you?" She asked innocently before pointing to the far right corner of the house, I followed her gaze and froze. "Is he your friend?"

I looked back to my niece. "You should go back to your party, Nessie. I'm sure it's almost time to open up the gifts." She stared at me for a moment before she skipped off to Jacob's side.

I turned my eyes back onto Garrett and saw he was now walking towards me. He was wearing his traditional hiking boots, his holy blue jeans and my favorite red plaid shirt that he had tucked in. He looked like a wood chopper. He looked just like I remembered with one exception.

His eyes. No longer were they red. They were honey golden topaz.

"Katie." He whispered stopping a few feet away from me. He looked out of place, everyone was dressed up in their best suits, jeans and shirts and here he was wearing holey jeans and a red plaid shirt with hiking boots.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered staring at him.

He dropped his duffel bag onto the grass and took a step closer to me. "I'm here for you."

"You need to leave, now." I whispered not believing my ears.

He stared at me shaking his head. "I love you." I stared at him wide eyed, did he just- "I fucked up royally, and I'm so fucking sorry. I was an ass. The truth was I was scared of failing you, so I pushed you away. Cowardly I know. But it's the truth. I love you Katie, I love you so fucking much that the last 4 months have literally been my own personal hell."

"Garrett." I whispered stepping towards him, he took my hand and pulled it to his face kissing my palm. "I can't make you change for me-"

"No you can't, but I want to change for you." he whispered stroking my face with his hand. "I'm willing to give it all up, your worth it Katie. I love you, I'll give you anything you want- just name it and I'll find away of getting it-"

I shook my head placing my hand over his mouth, I was smiling like an idiot. "I only want you, my adventurer. I couldn't possibly take that from you. It's who you are."

He wrapped his arms around me smiling. "Then leave with me, Katie. Together we can travel the world, do extreme sports. Swim naked in rivers, hunt mountain lions, make love on the bottom of the ocean- that was fun- sleep in luxurious hotels... with fluffy towels."

I stared at him and smiled. "I have a family, Garrett-"

"I'm not saying leave forever." he whispered stroking my cheek. "I'm saying let's go on an adventure before we settle down and get married..."

"Are you-" I choked out as a diamond ring came up to my sight.

He grinned that beautiful smile that lit up his whole face, he dropped to one knee and took my hand. "I'm far from perfect- _though I'm so damn close_- I've made mistakes, and I can't promise I won't make more. But I promise you Katie that I will spend the rest of our existence making you happy, making you smile and I will do everything in my power to hear your laugh because it's the second best sound in the world... and you know the first."

I laughed at his speech nodding my head. "Yes, yes, yes... a thousand yes's!" There was clapping, and whistles all around us but I didn't care at all for them. I threw my arms around him and crushed my lips onto his, I pulled back staring at him. "Your sure?"

He pushed my hair off my shoulder, and smiled. "I love you, Katie. You make my existence worth it. If I have to be anyone's bitch, I'll willing do so if it means I get to make you mine."

I laughed shaking my head in disbelief. "I love your way with words, your incredible."

"Is that all you love?"

I shook my head looking into his eyes. "There's not a single thing about you that I don't love."

He grinned. "It's been one hell of an adventure, Katie."

"And it's just the start." I whispered pulling away from him. "Forever is only the beginning."

"Then I can't wait to see what the future has in stall." he said pulling me into his arms and placing a kiss on my lips.

**The End**

**So I was looking for a story about Kate and Garrett and couldn't find a single one, if you guys know any worth wild stories about the couple please do send them my way. Anyway hope you all enjoyed the story and keep an eye out for any updates on my profile. I'm just posting whenever I have something, no schedule because I seem to suck at keeping them.**


End file.
